Wings Wrapped around Roses
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Side story to The Crow's Nest. moments between papa bird and his little petal. With Summer included of course can't forget the woman who holds qrow's heart, Read and Review
1. Rain

Red eyes opened shifiting around till they landed on a small shadow near the door.

"Ruby." The man voiced asked as the small shadow moved closer till what little of the moonlight left illuminated the room. A small child no older than 2 years old, silver eyes slightly glazed over with tears, nodded. Ruby whimpered slightly at the crack of lighting flashed. The small 2 year old ran towards her dad's bed, struggling to successfully reach the top. The man slightly chuckled before picking up the girl and bringing her close to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Qrow asked his two year old daughter,Ruby shooked her head before clinging to Qrow's shirt. Qrow hummed a llullaby, he wasn't good at signing but it was he at least could do to calm his daughter down. Summer went with Raven on a mission leaving him and Tai with Ruby and Yang. And today the forecasted strom rolled into patch, he didn't know Ruby was scared of thunderstorms. But as right now his little petal having a death grip on his shirt confirmed it. Qrow slightly shifted moving the arm behind his head to rest lightly over Ruby. He kept his eyes open as he looked out the window. The rain hitting the windows and the flashes of thunder made it clear it wasn't the type of weather to be out in. His scroll vibrated signaling a message was just received, he opened it,it was from Summer.

 **"Me and Raven will be in patch by tomorrow afternoon. Tell Ruby I love her.I will be home before you know it my bad luck charm'"**

 **~Summer**

" **Make sure Ruby sleeps with you ...she abit scared of thunder and lightning. Love"**

 **~Summer**

Qrow yawned as he put his scroll down on the night stand after sending Summer a reply, he kept his arm around Ruby moving so he layed on his side with Ruby tucked in towards his chest. He let his eyes close falling asleep to the sound of the rain with his little petal asleep near his heart.

 **Short I know but wanted to write this little piece because of the rain in my area. And besides who doesn't want cute little Ruby and Bird dad Qrow moments. :) I might write more little moments with qrow and ruby and of course of it as a side story to my main rwby story the crow's nest. Read and leave a review keeps me motivated to write these stories.**


	2. Reason to live

Summer looked up as she heard the door open,Ruby was playing with a stuffed plushie that Raven have given her. Summer looked at the plushie it was a plush of a crow. Which she giggled when raven given it to Ruby. Said Qrow wasn't to happy when he found out.

Summer reassured her husband that it was Raven's way of being a good aunt. Giving their daughter something that reminds her of him. So Ruby won't forget her father when ever he wasn't home out on missions. Qrow merely gave a grunt of annoyance,when Summer started giggling at his expense.

"Hey, Babe" the tall darked haired man greeted as he settled him self on the floor. Qrow reached over to pick up his young daughter and settling her on his lap. He grabbed the plushie and started waving it around in front of Ruby,who was giggling and babbling excitedly.

Qrow smirked as he heard Ruby trying to talk, his little girl trying to communicate with him. He put the plushie aside and pulled her close. Summer came to sit by his side running her hand through Ruby's short hair. Ruby grabbed the plushie and hugged it to her chest while nuzzling her father's shoulder. Summer gazed at her bad luck charm, her silver eyes meeting her husband's red ones. Qrow grinned as Summer settled her head on his shoulder while Ruby was using his other shoulder as a pillow. Qrow eyes shifted between his wife and daughter and then to the plushie which lay forgotten. Summer smiled and kissed Qrow's shoulder while gently laying her arm across his torso.

He wouldn't ever let anybody see him so vulnerable like this he is a huntsmen. He had a apperance to keep up,but that didn't mean he had a heart made of stone. He has his rose and his petal in his life. To give him reasons to see the world as something to look forward to keeping safe.

 **you can send me prompts/ideas through pm.**

 **Happy to know peoole are enjoying my stories**


End file.
